


Crash Bang

by starstruck1986



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 08:50:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starstruck1986/pseuds/starstruck1986
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:69 -Thunder<br/>Warnings: Weasleycest, language.<br/>Summary: Charlie knows how to make it all better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crash Bang

Ron jumped as the thunder sounded overhead, ducking his chin into his chest. He thought he heard someone snigger on the other side of the tent. He shouldn't be afraid of nature, not at his age, but he couldn't help it. It scared him, slicing straight through to his core and twisting his guts with the fear.  
  
He nervously wriggled further down into his sleeping bag until the fabric brushed his chin. The tent roof flashed white and he held his breath, waiting for the crack to follow. He jumped when it landed.  
  
Ron hated tents. He hated camping. He'd had enough of that during the war, so what had possessed him to accept an invitation on a week long camping holiday in Romania, he had no idea.  
  
"Ron?" The whisper was faint and close to his ear. "I want to show you something."  
  
Charlie's voice held a firmness that Ron knew better than to ignore; a second later a finger prodded him in the belly through his sleeping bag.  
  
"Come with me."  
  
There came loud rustlings as Charlie stuffed his boots on. Ron reluctantly mirrored the action and allowed his second eldest brother to pull him through the tent flap. They were immediately drenched with rain. They were but four steps away from the tent when thunder crashed again and Ron stopped, heart thudding, and shrank back.  
  
Charlie turned to him, his mad curls flattened by the rain bouncing off them. His expression was soft as he pulled on Ron's arm, coaxing him forward with silent support and a look of understanding. Ron forced his legs to work again and they broke into a run, until suddenly Charlie thrust his arm out to collide with Ron's chest, stopping him just short of the high cliff edge on which they stood.  
  
"Watch."   
  
Ron shivered as the instruction was given whilst Charlie's thick, muscled arms curled about his waist and held him tightly. Hot breath tickled his ear.  
  
He did as he was told, and watched. They waited, Charlie holding him still, until lightening struck and forked across the dark sky. Ron's eyes stung at the brightness of it whilst his mind revelled at the beauty. Thunder clapped and he was still too awed by the sight to be scared.  
  
Charlie began to kiss Ron's neck with an open mouth, tasting the rain which had slid there from his hair. He moaned and the vibration tickled; Ron leant back into his brother's body. The usual stirring started up in his pants.  
  
"Tomorrow," Charlie muttered into his ear, "You are going to lie and say you've got a headache. You'll stay in the tent. I'll go with the others and forget something. Then I will come back, and I'm going to fuck your tight little arse until you scream."  
  
Ron could barely manage to breathe as nimble fingers slipped into the front of his sodden pyjama bottoms and deftly grappled with his cock.  
  
"Because I can't keep my hands off you a second longer." The voice was wanton, far more wanton than Ron had ever heard Charlie sound, and he knew if he turned he would see it in his eyes, too.  
  
The hand at his crotch began to pump and Ron gasped as lightening lit up the sky again. That time, when the thunder came, Charlie pressed his thumb into the head of Ron's cock, and he moaned with pleasure.  
  
"And I want to fuck you until you can't come any more... Until your balls are empty and you can't move."  
  
The images swamped Ron's mind, of being so blissed out and well-shagged by his brother that his body could simply not obey commands.  
  
"And I'm going to lick you in between rounds... Taste you. Drink you down."  
  
Charlie bit hard just below Ron's ear and twisted his grip on Ron's cock, causing him to cry out as light flooded the sky. Seconds later, his shout of pleasure as he came was drowned by the resultant thunder. It was nothing to him: his usual fear was absent as Charlie milked his body through completion, and whispered that he loved him.


End file.
